Mime/Lily
Mime/Lily is a fanmade Happy Tree Couple. Couple Information The MimexLily pairing was made a short time after Flur-Child created her character Lily. At first Flur said that they were in a tight friendship and were not a couple, but this later changed and Mime and Lily were paired up. Flur did not pair Mime and Lily up in the past because of one of the popular fanpairings on DeviantArt known as MimeXErin/Ribbons created by Twy-Chan. Flur did not want to stir up fights but when she later found out that the couple was no longer together, Flur finally paired Mime and Lily together. There were a lot of hints in Flur's fan-episodes that they were in love, as the episodes JailCake, Wanna Piece 'O Me?, and BlindSong showed strong proof that they were in love. MimeXLily was the second pairing creation by Flur-Child the first was SheaXMia which later got closed (debatable). Another piece of strong proof of their love is in Reaching Sanity, when Lily leaves with Russell, she had the instant need to go back to Mime showing that no matter what they could not be apart since their care for each other was so strong. Hints of Love *In Reaching Sanity, Lily wanted to stay with Mime, even when far apart. *When Lily gave Mime strength and a vision in Reaching Sanity, she gave him the spirit of bonding refering to her strong affection to him. *Lily has said to have sung lullabies for both of their sleep. *On DeviantArt, a MimeXLily club was opened. *In JailCake, they both copied Handy and Petunia in 'I Nub You'. *Mime offered Lily flowers when she was in hospital in 'Wanna Piece 'O Me?". *The MimeXLily pairing appears to be the 2nd most popular pairing for Mime. *In What A Bugger! Lily appears to have Mime doll with her, which appears to be temporary Mime for Lily until she sees him again. Possible Theme Songs For Relationship #If You're Not The One - Daniel Bedingfield ("I dont want to run away, but I can't take it I dont understand" Lily wanting to run and hide her true feelings for Mime but cannot do so. "If I dont need you, why am I crying on my bed?" Mostly if Mime and Lily got seperated they would attempt to do a lot to get back together without trying to be insane e.g. In Just Spinnin' Around, Lily panicked so much that she ended up strangling Mime.) #Johnny Loves Jess - Lights - ("Love me if I'm all a mess, take me as I am, bad or best" Lily telling Mime to love her even if she screws up badly. #I Don't Wanna Be In Love - Good Charlotte - (For the starting of Reaching Sanity and some bits of fandom) Mime not wanting to settle for love and wanting to continue adventure, he is also afraid of Lily cheating on him if she loved him. ("He was always giving her attension") Mime always with Lily instead with the others, ("Looking hard to find the things she mentioned") Mime beliving everything she said, ("The chance that you've got to find a new one") Now that Ribbons/Erin is out the fandom, Lily is the new one. #Don't Cry Out - Shiny Toy Guns - ("Don't Cry Out...") Mime constantly telling Lily to not be scared because he is with her. Trivia *Mime/Lily is the current most popular Mime pairing that has not yet been shut down. *Before the couple was created, there was going to be Pop/Lily instead but it was changed. *This is the fourth couple Flur-Child has created, the others being (from oldest to newest) Pit/Pitte (2008-2009), Shea/Mia (2009-2011), Vincent The Loudred/Chexpuff The Mew (2009-Current), Mime/Lily (2010-Current), Ahmyst/Morton Koopa Jr. (debatable). *Flur-Child has said that this is her most popular pairing. *This is the second most well-known couple containing Mime, the other being Mime/Ribbons/Erin. *The only possible rivals in this couple are Toxic and Zada. (friendly rivalry, since the creators of Zada and Toxic are good friends to Flur-Child) *This is a very active couple in the HTF fandom. *Mime and Lily have one son named Ox. Flur has only just mentioned that there will be a second. Category:Couplings Category:Fanon/Canon Couples